legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2015
01:41 Back :P 01:41 Hail 01:41 *Hai 01:42 So, Yada, why exactly do you think that you should leave this wiki? :S 01:42 Hail xD 01:42 Just a question of time, nothing else 01:42 Btw, how'd you like iOS 9? xD 01:42 I like it 01:43 I could come once a month... But really not more :S 01:43 Hi ! 01:44 I like how iPad Air+ has this side over, but I can't use both at once/change the size because it's only iPad Air 2+ :P 01:44 Hey Pal! xD 01:44 hi all ! 01:44 i saw your message Yada, what happen ? 01:45 This chat and this wiki is a waste of time I think I cant be on it anymore :S 01:45 ... -.- 01:45 My admin is being less active on WIki LEGO, so I have all the work now O_O 01:45 too much work at school ? 01:45 Not really 01:46 well you can come here somtimes when you have time 01:46 if anyone has too much school work, it's me xD 01:46 However I called you because you can go on Wiki LEGO since you're french 01:46 So if you want to see me, pass on it (y) 01:46 I get homework for EVERY school subject I have per day -.- 01:47 yes but as you know all this stuff on the net is not very easy for me, i can go on one wiki, but if i have more ... 01:47 oh, so you guys will have your own "mini" meet up place besides this wiki? :P 01:47 you guys are doing what Elsa and I are xD 01:48 well i try to have time to play and its already difficult 01:48 when i can i come here too 01:48 Thx (y) 01:49 Me playing LMO will be rare and only for LC on weekends 01:49 Btw, is it just me, or is school this year creating a crisis for this chat? :P 01:49 Dont you know that 01:49 weekends? I'll try to make some time to help you then ;) 01:49 School is making an invasion on Wiki LEGO 01:50 wow xD 01:50 We got two new members yesterday 01:50 it's true in summer we was a lot here each day :) 01:51 like, last year, people still were active on chat even in school (because most of them are homeschooled) but now, it's only me, you and any other guy :P 01:51 well, mainly on the day of new content xD 01:51 Well, I just have 2 more days of school then a full week holiday xD 01:52 Also, Pal, does Fusion have the S14 Purple glow or am I the first? :P 01:52 Purple ? hmmm i dont think she have the purple glow 01:53 she doesn't really make the achievement i think 01:53 Ok, gonna go in-game to check then xD 01:53 and btw she's less active too 01:53 I wanna know if I'm first, and aww ;( 01:53 Fusion have the gold glow without Mr Gold ! 01:54 I think she did that so that when she gets the gold glow, she doesn't have to change ALLA the figs glows at once :P 01:54 i think you are the first Lavoyd :) 01:56 i saw your questions about what achievment is the most difficult 01:56 just now noticed, but ALL*** xD 01:56 i answered Winter pass 01:57 I understand that, I expected the cursed grove and winter pass to get the most votes :P 01:57 each tile i do cursed it's in less 1:30 now 01:57 oh :D 01:57 even with my account with no upgraded figures 01:57 my record is 1:15 01:57 I did it yesterday after paying 10 tickets in a row... :P 01:58 I just use samurai, diva and genie/visitor (but I prefer genie) :P 01:58 me Red/Egyptian/Alien trooper 01:58 Now just need 800 buildies to get S10 purple :P 01:59 you do in pirate grotto ? 01:59 in one hour you can do 800 builides 01:59 I use diva because her special gives you extra damage if you're in the disco ball, samurai because every 5 normal attacks she does 2K damage, and genie because same speed but less recharge time :P 02:00 for me, I usually get 2 canons, so I do 1K in 55 minutes if NO distractions :P 02:00 me i have only one canon ? 02:00 never the same btw 02:01 Getting 2 cannons requires you building the canon one more time when dread leg is spawned 02:01 so build the canon 3 times to get the. R 02:01 Bridge* 02:02 then build it once more to get 2 canons 02:02 afk 02:03 maybe i will go in game 02:03 i must farm stars for my second hero 02:03 to have 4 figures by element with 7 or 8 upgrades 02:03 and after maybe i could do again LC 02:04 bye :) Error: Invalid time.